my turn to save you
by bibi 13ca
Summary: This is my version of episode "Crying wolf". Enjoy!


**N: **_ I didn't write about Damon being tortured, because I literally covered my eyes when that happened in the show. I just hate seeing Damon in pain and that keeps happening since the damn second season started. I really hope they are going somewhere with this!_

_Ps: if they kill Damon in the show I'll stop watching it. I'm not kidding. I seriously watch the series in hope that my beautiful, gorgeous, hot, twisted, lost, tormented vampire will find his peace, happiness and humanity in the arms of the woman he loves… Enjoy the ride!_

_**Stefan and I finally got at the lake house, after an almost two hours drive. I stopped and stared at the house, every single place remembering me of my parents. We got inside an unpacked and after a light lunch, we went for a walk on the edge of the lake.**_

"_**Maybe we shouldn't had left" I said.**_

"_**If you want to go back we…"**_

"_**No, we deserve a time off, I want to be here. I'm just worried about Damon…" I interrupted him.**_

"_**He's a big boy, Elena; he can take care of himself"**_

"_**He's an impulsive, hurt, angry and frustrated vampire…" I said looking at Stefan, "Rose's death affected him, no matter what he says."**_

"_**Well, you should know better than me, you're the one that spent the last 3 days on 24/7 Damon patrol!"**_

"_**He needed me Stefan, he still does. He's my friend."**_

"_**I thought you didn't want to be his friend anymore…"**_

"_**Stefan, please don't!"**_

_**I pulled back from his embrace and walked towards the house.**_

"_**I should get more wood for the fire."**_

"_**Ok, I'll be inside if you need me" I said and went inside.**_

_**Once I got into the living room, I heard a noise coming from the small table in the left corner. I got besides the table and looked at Stefan's phone vibrating. I looked at the screen, it was Alaric calling. I answered.**_

"_**Stefan's phone, how may I help you?"**_

"_Elena, where's Stefan?"_

"_**Outside, he'll be back in a few minutes, why, what happened?"**_

_**He waited a few seconds before answering.**_

"_The wolfs…they got Damon. They know about the curse Elena, they're looking for you and the moonstone. You better stay there and tell Stefan to call me as soon as he gets back, ok?"_

"_**I will…" I said and hanged up. I put Stefan's phone in my pocket and ran up stairs. I started packing immediately, running from one side of the room to another. I was putting in that suitcase things I didn't even need like, toothpaste, Band-Aids or glue. I saw Stefan getting into the room with the corner of my eye.**_

"_**Elena, what are you doing?" he asked surprised.**_

"_**We have to go back."**_

"_**Ok, but why? Is this because what I said? Look…"**_

"_**No Stefan, it's not because of that. Alaric called, the werewolves got Damon!"**_

_**He stuck his hand in his pocket, looking for his phone, I suppose.**_

"_**I'll call Alaric…as soon as I find my phone…"**_

"_**There's nothing you can do on the phone, we have to get back, now!" I said. I took my suitcase from the bed and headed towards the car. When I got there, he was already inside.**_

_**We've been on the road for 20 minutes. He was driving at 110 km/h.**_

"_**Can this thing go any faster?" I asked.**_

"_**A car accident wouldn't really help now…" he shouted.**_

_**MYSTIC FALLS**_

_**He pulled the car in front of my house and I practically jumped out. I was almost at the door when his phone went off. I took the phone out from my pocket and looked at the screen. It was a message from Alaric, with the address where they've taken Damon. I erased the message and told Stefan that Alaric wanted us to let him know when we get to town.**_

"_**I'll go change and let Jenna know I'm ok and be right back" I said and turned around.**_

"_**Wait, can I have my phone back?" he asked.**_

"_**Yeah, of course, I forgot I had it" I said, having no choice but to give him his phone. "Wait for me here, it won't take more than 10 minutes!" I said and got inside, closing the door behind me.**_

_**I climbed the stairs loudly, then descended on my tiptoes and got out through my kitchen door. I ran two streets away from my house and stopped a cab.**_

_**THE HOUSE WHERE THEY TOOK DAMON**_

_**I looked at the small house for a few instats. I took a deep breath and decided to just get inside and go from there.**_

_**I didn't get the chance to make more than three steps forward when he caught my arm.**_

"_**Stefan, what are you doing here?" I asked turning to face him.**_

"_**I called Alaric as soon as you got inside the house. I knew something was off since we left from the lake house. You came here to sacrifice yourself to save Damon, didn't you?"**_

"_**Stefan, I don't have time for this right now, I have to go." I said and tried to walk away, but his hand was holding me in place.**_

"_**Stefan let go of me!"**_

"_**I can't let you go in there…"**_

"_**It's not your call Stefan."**_

"_**Elena, just wait for Alaric and Caroline to get here? They aren't too many of them left; together we can get Damon out."**_

"_**Stefan, in case you didn't notice, it's a house, and it's owned by someone. You can't get in, but I can!" **_

"_**We'll find a way to get in."**_

"_**Ok, then you have nothing to worry about. They won't hurt me, since they need me, so I'll wait for you to come and rescue me." I said and pulled myself from his grip. **_

_**I knocked on the door and a girl opened.**_

"_**I'll be damned, she came by herself!"**_

"_**I'll get inside and do whatever you want me to do, if you let my friend go" I said, determinated.**_

"_**Get in!" she said, moving aside so I can pass. I got in and saw Damon in the middle of the living room. He had a chain around his neck, his whole body was bleeding. His head resting on a side, his eyes half opened…dazed from the pain. Seeing him like that was like getting staked in my heart, and not the kind that kills you instantly, the kind that lets you feel all the pain…**_

"_**Just let him go, please!" I prayed.**_

"_**What about the moonstone?" one of them asked.**_

"_**I don't have the moonstone, neither does he." I said avoiding looking at Damon again. "Can you at least take that thing off his neck, please?"**_

_**The girl made a sign with her hand and two guys got beside Damon and took off the chain from his neck. Slowly Damon opened his eyes and his glaze got stuck on me.**_

"_**Elena…is that…you?" he asked with almost no force in his voice.**_

_**I looked at the girl, seeking for an approval. He nodded and I advanced in front of Damon, kneeling beside him.**_

"_**Yes, Damon, it's me, it's Elena. They're going to let you go and I need you to get away from here, ok?" I said and gently pushed the hair away from his forehead.**_

"_**Why are you here…you weren't…suppose to be…here?"**_

"_**I came for you. It's my turn to save you" I said and give him a weak smile.**_

_**I suddenly heard a groan of pain behind me and I turned around. I saw Elijah coming inside the living room; leaving two men fall lifeless behind him.**_

"_**I thought you weren't supposed to go on suicide missions anymore…"**_

"_**And I thought you were supposed to protect my friends…"**_

"_**I was detained, but I'm here now. Your friend will be fine. You'll just have to get the wood splinters out" he said and then he disappeared.**_

_**I brought a bowl of water and a towel. I put them beside me and started to pull out the splinters from his neck. He was growling in pain, making my heart break. **_

"_**It's ok; everything is going to be ok!" I said caressing his face, fighting the tears in my eyes. I needed to be strong for him, because it was my turn to save him…**_

**N: **_So, that's how I would've had this episode done if it would've been me writing it. Please take a minute and review, I really want to know if you guys like my version! ___


End file.
